The invention relates to a dispensing cap for a liquid container provided with an applicator means fixed thereto and for insertion into an opening of the liquid container, wherein the dispensing cap has a closable outlet opening in its outer end located opposite the applicator means, which opening is connected along a channel running through the dispensing cap to at least one feed aperture arranged in the vicinity of the applicator means.
Such a dispensing cap is known from EP-A-0 398 936. The known cap is intended for a bottle with correction fluid and is provided with a brush for placing in the neck of the bottle with which the correction fluid can be applied and spread when larger areas have to be corrected, and a pin tip with which smaller quantities of correction fluid can be dispensed.
The known dispensing cap has the drawback that, after the use of the pin tip, correction fluid can remain behind in the channel which, when the brush is subsequently used, can then run out along the handle thereof whereby an unintentionally large amount of correction fluid is spread onto the error for correcting. There is therefore the danger of for instance a part of a text round an error also being smeared with correction fluid. In addition, an excess dose of correction fluid results in a comparatively long drying time, while in this manner the content of the bottle is also consumed too quickly.